


The Virginia Monologues

by Lightcudder



Category: UFO | Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcudder/pseuds/Lightcudder
Summary: Virginia tries to get her man





	The Virginia Monologues

**Scene**

**Control Room**

**Straker picks up Lake's coffee cup and takes a sip from it while she gazes up at him**

 

**Her:**

He sipped my coffee. He actually picked it up and sipped it. Craig never did that, neither did Paul. Not that I would have let them. No way. It’s MY coffee. Made just the way I like it. Hot and strong and sweet.

Just like me, as all the men used to say.

But he took a sip. I held the mug afterwards, wondering whether the taste of his lips might be there, that warmth of his breath. I followed him with my eyes as he walked away leaving me there. I knew what he was saying, what that tiny gesture meant.

He wanted to own me, wanted to kiss me, wanted to feel my mouth against his, as he had felt my mug against his own lips. Sharing. Together. Such a simple moment.

My mind flew into the future. Into the past. Memories of Craig, crushing me to him with his mouth hard against mine, his hands grasping. Memories of Paul and making love together on Moonbase in the silence.

But he sipped my coffee. A silent invitation. I wonder what kind of lover he is, my quiet solitary Straker. Perhaps I will find out now. I think he will surprise me with his passion. Hot and strong. I can’t wait. Perhaps tonight, when we leave Headquarters and walk out to our cars, perhaps he will pull me towards him and wrap me in those strong arms of his and I will feel his hands caress me as his lips and his tongue awaken my desires.

He sipped my coffee.

Sigh.

 

 **Him** :

I must remember to ask where she gets that brew from. Best drink I’ve had all day. A little too sugary for my tastes though.

Now where is Alec?


End file.
